


The Sun and Moon Never Touch

by DeaInTheMachina



Series: The Goddess of Secrets [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaInTheMachina/pseuds/DeaInTheMachina
Summary: A one-shot prompted by a discussion on Twitter. I present Abelas and his lover, Eirlana. This takes place before the events of Goddess of Secrets and sets the stage for future encounters within the main story.





	The Sun and Moon Never Touch

          Abelas clutched the golden cuffs in his hand. He hoped she liked them. He hoped she said yes. Eirlana. Beautiful, clever, talented Eirlana was the one joy he permitted himself, but she was also his duty, and they always danced a fine line between law and love. He set the cuffs aside so he could trade his golden sentinel armor for a loose-sleeved green tunic; like most of his things, it was trimmed in gold. Mythal’s temples and followers had long ago been decorated in gold filigree and armor, and his people did their best to preserve what little they had left of their goddess. Abelas knew it was Eirlana’s favorite tunic and tonight was important, so he tried to look his best. He poured clean water in a bowl and scrubbed his face before fiddling with his appearance in a simple mirror over the wooden pedestal. The sides of his scalp were still smooth from earlier in the day while the rest of his white hair, kept in neat braids, was still snug in the series of bands holding it.

          He stepped into the hall, as satisfied as he was going to be, and moved quickly towards the Well of Sorrows. The cuffs clinked softly in his pocket, prompting him to reflect on the years he’d known his lover. They had first met at the Well, when he gave his oath to protect her. She was unhappy when he first approached and would have turned him away if she were allowed. Abelas knew the elders expected him to be a proper sentinel and maintain an appropriate distance from her, but he found it impossible to resist the temptation to strike up a conversation with her. The first time he coaxed her lips into a smirk, he knew what he wanted out of his long life. After Mythal’s murder, they grew closer, relying on each other to get through their mutual grief. Sometimes he wondered if the goddess had known of their relationship.

          Abelas slipped into the courtyard of the Well and shivered slightly. There was a chill in the air that could only be coming from one place. “Winter is not for several months still,” he teased as he approached his love.

          “Winter is whenever I want it to be.” Eirlana’s auburn head didn’t turn in his direction, and her tone was sour. Abelas sidled up next to her on the stone bench and watched as she made a miniature snow storm in front of them. “I thought,” she trailed off and dropped the hand controlling the elements. Despite their years of stealing moments and exchanging notes, she always expected the worst.

          “I know. I’m sorry; I was delayed with reports and questions, and I can’t rush through everything without seeming suspicious. Besides, I wanted to change first.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gently kissing the top of her head, and she leaned into his warmth. It was one of the reasons she dropped the temperature around herself before he arrived: she liked making herself small and snuggling into him. _Why waste any more time_ , he wondered. “Eirlana.”

          “Hm?”

          “How long have we been doing this? Sneaking off to spend time together while everyone pretends as if they don’t know?” Abelas felt her stiffen slightly.

          “What are you saying?”

          “I’m saying...” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the matching cuffs. “Ar lath ma vhenan. Let’s stop hiding; be my bond mate.” Abelas watched her pull away and felt the first stirrings of fear. He hadn’t considered the possibility she might say no.

          “You changed your name for her,” Eirlana said after a few moments. “Would you change it again for me?”

          “Yes, if that is what you wish.”

          “Would you,” she paused. “Never mind.” She stood and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

          “Tell me what’s wrong.” Abelas watched her, heart beginning to drop.

          “I feel so trapped here. I know Arlathan is gone and Elvhenan is no more, but surely there is something more to the world than hiding ourselves away.” She looked down at him, golden eyes darkened with sadness and something else he couldn’t identify. Her lack of vallaslin always made her face seem as if it should be readable, but Eirlana knew how to close herself off when she wanted.

          “The elders will never let us leave, you know that.” He took a steadying breath and took one of her delicate hands. “Do I make you unhappy?”

          “No, Abelas, you make me very happy. I just sometimes wish we could…see more of the world.” She sighed, shook her head as if dismissing a thought, and pursed her lips. “Before I give you an answer, I must know: am I just a duty to you? Are you only trying to find more ways to fulfill your oath?” Her golden eyes flickered with uncertainty.

          “Of course not.” He pulled Eirlana into his lap and turned her chin until she was looking at him again. “Vhenan, you are so much more to me than that. I know not what I must do or say to convince you of my intentions, but I wish for you to remain by my side and allow me to give you more than simple protection and comfort. Let me tend to _all_ your needs. Openly. I merely wish to cease hiding our truth.” Abelas wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her, hoping it might convey his feelings better than fumbling words. He felt her lips quirk into a familiar smirk.

          “Oh, Abelas, why are you so good to me?” She ran hand along his cheek and nodded. “Alright, I accept you as my bond mate.” Eirlana let him place the smaller of the cuffs on her wrist before taking the other and putting it on him. She fingered the delicate design etched into the metal. For once, it wasn’t the tree of Mythal that glinted within the gold; Abelas had chosen the crescent moon for her, while his had the sun. Both symbols were flanked by entwining roses.

          “My beautiful winter moon,” he whispered quietly, leaning his forehead against hers and running a hand along her hip.

          “My handsome summer sun.” Eirlana kissed him again, wanting him to know that she really did love him. All her life she had been surrounded by people who only ever did their duty, never straying close enough to know her, never looking her in the eye. Until Abelas. The elder sentinels disapproved of their mutual interest and forbade any relations, but he was the first to really look at her and treat her without silent reverence. Their love was as natural as the sun and moon they compared each other to. “If we’re going to be open about this, why don’t we go for a walk through the temple?”

          “Alright,” he chuckled. Abelas scooped her up to kiss her before setting her back down and seizing her hand in his. “Are you alright?” He noticed a paleness under her usual fair complexion, as though she were going to be sick.

          “I’m fine,” she mumbled, swallowing hard before she put on a small smile. “I’ve just been fighting a nasty headache all day.”

          “Would you rather go lie down for a bit? I can get you some tea to ease it.”

          “No, no, I’m fine, vhenan. A walk will be good.” At the deep frown on his face, Eirlana rolled her eyes. “I promise if it happens again you can take me to bed early.”

          “Really?” He chuckled and put a hand on her waist to pull her against him. “Why don’t I take you to bed early anyway?” Abelas leaned down and left a trail of gentle kisses on her neck.

          “I think I’d rather make you wait for now.” Eirlana lifted her free hand and placed it on his chest, pushing him back a little. He made a face and she laughed. “You’ll be alright,” she teased.

          “Ma nuvenin.” Abelas stole another kiss, excited and nervous at the feel of their fingers entwined and the cuffs that declared them as bonded. Together, they left the courtyard of the Well and strolled through the ancient temple. The pair passed a few of their kin in the main hall. Small smiles lit up their faces as they quickly looked away, and his initial nerves finally settled down; the people were as supportive as etiquette allowed them to be. By the time they reached the Petitioner’s Path, he felt confident and proud with his Eirlana next to him.

          “Abelas. My Lady.” The Elder sentinels appeared from the shadows to bar their way as they stepped into the evening sun.

          “What,” she asked, features settling into one of her infamous, disapproving glares.

          "You know what we have to say,” one of them began, her voice whining slightly.

          “Then don’t bother repeating yourselves.” Eirlana stood defiant against them.

          “Still so impulsive,” grumbled another. “Abelas did not seek permission first.”

          “Because I knew you would not give it.” He scowled and stepped closer to his bond mate. _I should have known they would try to ruin this_. “We don’t need your permission, and haven’t needed it for quite some time. We are done pretending.”

          “Then you may no longer be her guard.” The first speaker motioned and several of his brothers appeared, stepping between them and pulling them apart.

          “No!” Abelas tried to push through, but they blocked him, shaking their heads regretfully. “Eirlana!” For a moment, he felt her magic pulse and the summer air turned to ice. The trees shrank away from the sudden invasion of winter, but several mages dispelled the storm as quickly as it rose and blocked her from casting again. Abelas felt magical tethers wrap around his wrists, binding them behind his back and restricting his own magic.

          “Vhenan!” She shouted and he tried to rush towards her. Once again, his brothers pushed him back.

          “Ar lath ma vhenan! Tel’abelas. Ar lath ma!” They pushed him through the halls deftly and Abelas could only assume they were taking to her rooms. One of the elders lead the way as they ushered him to his own room, and he tried to block out her creaky voice as she droned on about the reasons he couldn’t be with his lover. Improper. Unfit. Only a sentinel. Beautiful, talented Eirlana was too good for him, and always would be. His brothers pretended not to notice the cuff and he immediately hid it under his sleeve. Abelas lay in his bed, wallowing and thinking about how the sun and moon never touched. Would that be their fate? He wanted to sneak away but he could hear the guards posted outside both the window and door, patrolling resolutely. They would not let him leave, even if they supported him. No one entered his room until well after nightfall.

          “I’m sorry, brother,” whispered the younger sentinel. Her face was mostly hidden under a deep cowl, but her hazel eyes quickly darted to meet his as she passed a plate of food. Folded underneath was a note.

          “Ma serannas,” he said softly and waited until the door closed. The thick vellum was covered in an elegant script: Eirlana’s handwriting. He choked back his sorrow as he read the note several times, wishing it would say something else.

          Vhenan,

          They will never let us be together, and I can’t stay here any longer knowing I must be without you. Ar lath ma elgara. Mala suledin nadas.

          Forgive me.

          Eirlana

          Abelas pressed the paper to his face and inhaled the lingering scent of his love: cinnamon and crisp winter air. Both of his goddesses were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Eirlana - Winter converted into a name (Thank you to Project Elvhen for their wonderful resources.)  
> Vhenan - My heart  
> Ma nuvenin. - As you wish./As you say.  
> Ar lath ma vhenan! Tel’abelas. Ar lath ma! - I love you my heart! Don't despair/be sad. I love you!  
> Ma serannas. - My thanks.  
> Ar lath ma elgara. Mala suledin nadas. - I love you my sun. Now you must endure.


End file.
